Told You So
by Laya46
Summary: Goten has been having mixed emotions about Bra ever since they were younger, now that they're older, what has changed? Did anything change? Complete
1. It Could Happen

Told You So  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Author's Notes: I know I haven't written a DBGT fic in such a long time, but today I got inspired by a friend, and I'll dedicate this to him, Kuya Gus and my Tagalog buddy, Jane. I hope this turns out the way I want it to be. This part will be when they're still young, and I'm not sure when I'm going move the story to when they're older yet, but I will don't worry. For now, they'll still be young.   
  
  
  
Ages  
  
Goten: 15   
  
Marron: 14  
  
Bra: 8   
  
Goten and Marron were hanging out in Study Hall during their free period.   
  
"I'm going to visit Bra later, I'm feeling depressed today," Goten sighed.   
  
Marron gave him a weird look, "Why?"   
  
"She's my pride and joy. I can go to her when I'm sad, and then I feel so much better later," He grinned.   
  
"You know I wouldn't be so surprised if you end up with her," Marron teased.   
  
Goten made a face of utter disgust, "That's gross! She's just a little girl!"  
  
"I know, but just wait. When she grows into a beautiful young woman and you're a single good-looking guy, it could happen."   
  
"No! I'm not listening. That's so wrong! I'll see her later though," Goten got up as the bell rang.   
  
"You're lucky today's a half-day," Marron laughed.   
  
Later, Goten flew over to Orange Star Elementary, to see Bra. It was recess, so Bra and her friends were out playing jump rope out in the playground.   
  
Marron was there too, because she volunteers as a teacher's aide in the afternoon on her half-days. So she saw Goten with a bunch of girls and shook her head. "You should jump with her," She shouted.   
  
His face brightened, "Yeah, come B-chan, we'll go together!"   
  
So while a couple of bigger kids turned the rope, Goten and Bra waited for the right time to jump in.   
  
"1, 2, 3, go!" Goten exclaimed laughing as he and Bra jumped in.   
  
Usually, he'd be the one to mess up, so Bra would scrunch up her face and get mad at him for making them mess up. She is totally clueless about all of this, she is only eight.   
  
Marron laughed as Goten played jump rope with a bunch of girls from an Elementary school.   
  
"Did you sign in Goten? You know you'll get in trouble if you didn't," Marron stated pointing to her volunteer pass pinned onto her pink dress.   
  
"I will."   
  
So when they headed back inside, he grinned, "I played jump rope with her."   
  
"I can totally see it, I mean it," Marron laughed as they went their separate ways.   
  
Later, while Marron was in a classroom, Goten called out to her from the open window in her class.   
  
"I'm helping her class," He shouted/whispered, as he held a bouncing ball in his hands.   
  
"Uh huh," Marron laughed because she saw Bra standing around him with her friends.   
  
"Marron-chan!" Bra smiled.   
  
"Hey!" She smiled back.   
  
Goten walked away soon followed by his little fan club.   
  
"Wait till Trunks hears about this," Marron giggled to herself.   
  
While Marron was taking a break in the lounge, Goten walked in.   
  
"Helping her class now aren't you?" She teased.   
  
"PE," He replied, "she's my stress relief."   
  
Marron just shook her head and smiled. 


	2. Angry

Told You So  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating as soon as you wanted. I've been out of town for a while, and going again next week, so I wanted to post this before I left. So I hope you like it!   
  
As soon as Goten landed Bra ran up to him.   
  
"Niichan Goten!" She threw her arms around him.   
  
"Hey," His face broke out into his famous Son grin.   
  
Soon the rest of girls started copying Bra and hugging him.   
  
"Whoa! Ok," He chuckled nervously.   
  
"Let's play freeze tag!" One girl suggested.   
  
"Alright, just let me get a visitor pass ok?"   
  
Little did he know that he was being watched, by Paris, Trunks, and Marron.   
  
"She's gets jealous of Imotochan, but Goten always tries to assure her not to worry," Trunks stated.   
  
"I know," Marron laughed, "but don't you notice he splits his time between the two of them. When Bra isn't around he spends time with Paris."   
  
"Yeah," Trunks nodded, "Sad, isn't it?"   
  
"Yup, but I mean it, they are totally gonna end up together. Just wait and see," Marron smirked.   
  
"Marron! That's my Imotochan! You're lucky that's my best friend," Trunks scolded.   
  
All the while Goten was running away from all the little kids who keep trying to tag him.   
  
"Look at us, we're waiting for Goten, Paris is waiting for Goten, and he's playing with a bunch of 3rd graders," Marron shook her head.   
  
"You can't fly Niichan Goten!" Bra shouted.   
  
Goten looked so innocent as he lowered himself to face Bra glaring at him with arms crossed.   
  
"She's so cute! She acts like your dad!" Marron pointed.   
  
"You can fly?" The other kids just stared wide-eyed.   
  
Goten just chuckled and put his hand behind his head.   
  
"You're it then!" Bra frowned and walked away.   
  
"Ok," Goten grinned.   
  
Soon the kids snapped out of their daze and took off running in all directions.   
  
"Alright kids, time to go in," their teacher called from their classroom door.   
  
"Aww!"   
  
"I know, I know, but all fun must come to end children," She stated.   
  
"Bye Niichan Goten!" Bra waved before she walked in.   
  
"I'll see you later B-chan!" He waved back.   
  
"Goten-kun," Paris walked up behind him.   
  
"Oh hey Paris," He put his arm around her shoulder, "I thought we had a date tonight, not this afternoon," he scratched his head.   
  
"We do, don't worry. I just wanted to see you," She smiled.   
  
"Oh Babe, Trunks and Marron are waiting for me right now," He apologized.   
  
"It's ok. I knew you were going to be here so I decided just to stop by," She replied.   
  
"Tonight then," He placed a kiss on the top of her head.   
  
"Of course," She turned to face him.   
  
"Later Paris," He grinned.   
  
"Bye Goten," She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away.   
  
"Took you long enough," Marron teased.   
  
"Goten! Marron! Trunks!" A voice shouted behind them.   
  
They all turned to face Videl.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Goten asked. His and Videl's relationship wasn't so great, at least to him. She acted like a second mom, when she's just a big bossy sister, and he didn't want either. He was at the stage when he wanted to be independent.   
  
"I'm with my dad, he's speaking with a couple of kids who want to follow in his footsteps," She replied.   
  
"Oh ok. We'll see you around Videl," He turned and wanted to fly right out of there.   
  
"Wait, what are you three doing here?"   
  
'You're ruining my day again,' Goten thought as he inwardly groaned.   
  
"Just visiting Bra-chan," Marron answered.   
  
"Goten, are you ok? You look mad," Videl asked, concerned.   
  
"I think you need to see your pride and joy again," Marron teased.   
  
"I know," Goten agreed.   
  
"Hey! That's enough! That's my baby sister!" Trunks exclaimed.   
  
"I don't care. She's my pride and joy!" Goten stated.   
  
Marron just laughed.   
  
Videl stayed silent, hearing all of this.   
  
"Trunks! Don't worry! He doesn't like her," Marron assured him.   
  
"You think I like her?" Goten tried to stifle a laugh.   
  
Trunks didn't' say anything.   
  
"He doesn't, ok? Well…at least he doesn't think so," Marron smirked.   
  
Goten's eyes bugged out.   
  
"What?!" Trunks' ki rose a bit.   
  
"Never mind, let's just go," Marron shook her head and started walking away, "See you Videl."   
  
Trunks was glaring at Goten.   
  
"What?" Goten was getting frustrated.   
  
"She's only eight!"   
  
"I know that! I don't like her! I have a girlfriend who I'm going out with tonight!" Goten yelled.   
  
"Whatever," Trunks sat up front with Marron in her car.   
  
"You know, my dad's right. All women are bossy," Goten complained as he climbed in.   
  
"Get out Goten," Marron sighed.   
  
"See what I mean," He leaned back into the seat.   
  
"She's serious Goten, just shut up," Trunks put on his seatbelt.   
  
Goten did, and just stared out the window. Angry at the world. Angry at women for being bossy. Angry at Videl for being nosy. Angry at Marron for her teasing. And mad at Trunks for not believing him that he doesn't like Bra. 'Bra," He thought, "She'll make me feel better. I'll go to CC before my date so I won't be moody with Paris."   
  
"Hey Trunks, are you mad at me?" He finally spoke. 


	3. Attention

Told You So  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Author's Notes: So sorry for not updating soon, but I did tell you that I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. I just got back today, so here's the update.   
  
"Are you really mad at Goten?" Marron asked once Goten had left for his date with Paris.   
  
Trunks looked up from his homework, and thought for a while, "No."   
  
"So…you're ok with it?" She inquired.   
  
Trunks shook his head," I don't want him to know that I'm not though. He's my best friend, Marron, and that's my baby sister!"   
  
"I know, but don't worry. Goten has Paris, and I bet Bra doesn't even look at him that way either," Marron added.   
  
"Still, I just want to be careful," Trunks concluded and went on with his homework.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The doorbell rang.   
  
"It's Goten!" Trunks called out from his spot on the couch, too lazy to get the door.   
  
"I'll get it!" Bra shouted running down the steps.   
  
Trunks gave Marron a look.   
  
"Hi Niichan Goten!" Bra hugged him.   
  
"Hey B-chan!" He grinned.   
  
"I have something for you," She said hiding her hands behind her back.   
  
"What?" He knelt to be eye level with her.   
  
"Here," She took out a piece of paper that had her name on it, printed from the computer, "Keep it in your pocket."   
  
"Thanks, but I'll keep it in my wallet instead," He pulled out his wallet.   
  
"Don't crumple it!" She warned.   
  
"It's only a little bit, don't worry," He patted her head.   
  
"Ok, well it's my bedtime soon, so I'll see you Niichan Goten. Night!" She pecked him on the cheek and ran upstairs.   
  
"So how was it?" Marron asked as Goten walked in.   
  
He was smiling like an idiot, "Look what B-chan just gave me."   
  
Marron looked at his wallet, and smirked. But then she remembered Trunks and looked at him, all Trunks did was shake his head.   
  
"She meant your date with Paris," He laughed.   
  
"Oh, that was great! It's amazing that I and Paris have been together for a total of two months now," He sat down beside his friends.   
  
"So you've been counting now haven't you?" Trunks teased.   
  
"Of course I'm counting. This is the longest relationship I've ever had," Goten replied.   
  
"You know why? Because you and Trunks are the same in this category. Never satisfied, so you have a different girl almost every week," Marron stated.   
  
"Don't need to lecture us Mother Marron," Trunks laughed along with Goten, but she just glared.   
  
"Marron, your dad is here," Bulma poked her head into room.   
  
"Whatever, I'm going home," She grabbed her stuff and headed outside, "Thanks Bulma-san."  
  
"Thanks a lot Trunks, you just ruined my turn to pick the movie tonight," Goten sighed.   
  
Trunks frowned.   
  
"I'll just go home too. Sorry again," Goten then walked outside and flew off.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'Why can't I go to sleep?' Trunks thought as he stared at his ceiling. He turned over to look at his clock, 'Unless I get this over with I won't be able to.'   
  
Trunks got up and headed for his sister's room, and quietly made his way inside.   
  
He watched her sleeping form, and kissed her forehead. Then he sat on her bed with her.   
  
"Imotochan, wake up," He said softly.   
  
She just groaned and rolled over.   
  
"Come on, wake up," He started to shake her.   
  
She opened her eyes and whined, "What do you want?"   
  
"To ask you something," He replied.   
  
"Niichan, couldn't you have waited? It's…," She looked over to her bedside clock, "1 in morning."   
  
"No, now get up," He brought her up and leaned her back on the wall.   
  
She pouted.   
  
"Do you like Goten?"   
  
Bra blinked.   
  
"Do you like Goten?" He repeated.   
  
Then her eyes widened.   
  
"Do you like Goten?" He sighed.   
  
She laughed.   
  
"Did you hear or not?" He got up and started exhaled.   
  
"I heard you the first time. Are you playing around Niichan?" She teased.   
  
"I'm serious, do you or do you not?"   
  
"No! Niichan! Why in the name of Dende would you even ask that?" She asked.   
  
"Why did you give him a piece of paper with your name on it?" He pointed out.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Well?" He waited.   
  
"Because I wanted him to know that I was thinking about him, and it was the first time I did it all by myself too," She proudly announced.   
  
"Why were you thinking of him?"   
  
"Niichan, he's like my other brother," She tried explaining.   
  
"Why don't you ever do that to me then?"   
  
Something dawned on Bra.   
  
"You're jealous," She smirked.  
  
"Of Goten?" Trunks laughed.   
  
She nodded.   
  
"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not jealous of Goten. Imotochan look, we are the richest and most good-looking family in the world, why would I be jealous of Goten?" He rolled his eyes.   
  
"Because I give him more attention than I do to you," She laughed.   
  
"Not true," He snapped.   
  
"You know, he pays more attention to me than you pay attention to me so there!" She stuck out her jaw to prove her point.   
  
Trunks was quiet.   
  
"Good, now that I've made my point! Leave me alone! I wanna sleep," She whined and dove back under her covers.   
  
"Good night Imotochan," Trunks dejectedly walked out.   
  
"Night Niichan," She then doze off. 


	4. Caught

Told You So  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball GT  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry again for the late update. Been out of town here and there, with two weeks left of school, it's been busy. So hope you like it!  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Marron had gone away for a week for an event of their school. Thus, leaving behind all the parents and younger Saiyans at home.   
  
"Do you miss Bra-chan?" Marron asked, for about the hundredth time that week.   
  
"Yeah, I do!" Goten sighed.   
  
Trunks hid his frown.   
  
"Just a couple more hours and we'll be home," Goten grinned.   
  
"Yup," Marron, "thank Dende it's Friday!"   
  
"Hey, did you see Bra yet?" Marron asked as she saw Goten on Monday.  
  
"Yeah, yesterday, but I didn't get to talk to her yet," He replied.   
  
"You should," She suggested.   
  
"I know," Goten agreed.   
  
Marron saw Goten playing with another class, "Did you talk to her yet? I know you saw her today."   
  
"No, I think she's mad at me," He admitted.   
  
"I would too! You've been gone for a week and you still haven't talked to her," Marron scolded.   
  
"I know. Come here," Goten gestured.   
  
"What?" Marron walked up to him.   
  
Goten took out a couple pictures of him and Bra.   
  
"Aww, it's so cute," She gushed.   
  
"I know, she is," He grinned.   
  
"Not just her, I meant the both of you together," Marron shook her head.   
  
"Hey! Do me a favor. Give these to her, and tell her that I miss and love her ok?"   
  
Marron was glad to, "Sure!"   
  
Goten watched as he saw Marron walk into the building.   
  
"Hello, excuse me. May I give something to Ms. Vegeta please?" She asked politely.   
  
"Ok," The teacher called her over.   
  
"Hi Bra-chan! This is from Goten, he says he loves and misses you," Marron handed her the pictures, "See you later!"   
  
Later that day, Goten jogged over to Marron as she was getting into her car.   
  
"Hey, can you give me a lift to Trunks' house please?"   
  
"Hop in."   
  
"Did you give her the pictures?" Goten put on his seat belt.   
  
"Yup!" Marron laughed.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
Marron replied by telling him every single detail.   
  
"I hope she isn't mad at me," He sighed.   
  
"Me too. Hey Goten?" Marron asked.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Do you like her? I mean, really like her," Her voice serious.   
  
"What? No!" Goten made a face.   
  
"Then what is it that you feel when you're with her?" She inquired.   
  
"I don't know. I just care for her so much. Like I'm supposed to protect and keep her safe and everything. The way every big brother should feel, I guess. You know one night when we were gone, I thought about her like all night. I really missed her," He confessed.   
  
Marron just shrugged, "You confuse me Goten, but we'll find out sooner or later what it is you really feel. See ya! And tell everyone I said hi!"   
  
Goten got out and waved, "Bye!"   
  
On the weekend at Capsule Corp, the whole Z Gang was just hanging out.   
  
Videl, Pan, and Bra were sitting on the couch when Marron walked in, and saw Videl fixing Bra's hair into pigtails.   
  
"Hey Videl! Ask her," She called out.   
  
Videl whispered something in her ear, and then Bra and Pan got up and ducked down.   
  
Marron walked up to her to find out the answer.   
  
"Goten?" Her eyes widened when she saw Goten on the floor talking to the girls.   
  
"Hey," He grinned.   
  
"Hi," Marron let out a nervous chuckle, "I didn't know you were there."   
  
"Come here," Videl told her to come closer, "Bra said no. She doesn't like him. She said he's my best friend.   
  
"Hey Goten, you want to spar?" Gohan walked in.   
  
"Ok," Goten got up and went outside.   
  
Marron went outside to watch with everyone else. Out of no where she saw a blur of blue run inside. She watched more carefully and saw Bra's eyes in the window, watching the guys spar.   
  
"Hey watch," Marron elbowed Trunks.   
  
Again, Pan and Bra outside, hid behind the parents, and then back inside.   
  
"Hey Goten! Someone's watching you!" Marron teased.   
  
He looked around and saw nothing.   
  
"Look! By the window!" Marron exclaimed.   
  
Trunks, Marron, and Videl looked.   
  
And sure enough, you see Bra's blue eyes and hair, and then it disappeared again.   
  
"There Goten, look!" Marron pointed to the little girl hiding behind tree.   
  
Bra's eyes widened, she was caught.   
  
Goten grinned, and caught her gaze. She ran, and he chased her.   
  
"Goten!" Gohan shouted, "we aren't finished."   
  
"She likes him…right? I mean, just watch," Marron pointed out.   
  
"No!" Trunks looked disgusted.  
  
"It's so obvious!" Marron kept blabbing on and on and on.   
  
"Who knows," Videl shook her head, "just make sure no one else finds out about this. You guys are lucky I'm the youngest out of the parents or else I'd be planning the wedding along with Bulma and Chi Chi."   
  
"Ok, that's enough! I don't want to hear any of this!" Trunks got up and walked inside. 


	5. Avoided

Told You So  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT   
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for this being short, but this is my transition chapter and I didn't have any bright ideas.   
  
"How's Paris?" Marron asked as they stood together watching the kids play.  
  
"She's alright," Goten replied.   
  
"So…how are things with Bra?"   
  
"I don't think she likes me anymore," He sighed  
  
"Figured," Marron remarked.   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"I don't know. You guys just don't hang out as much as you did before. But she did, I know that, because of what happened at CC a while back."  
  
"I guess. It's been so long since that day. Now it's seems like she's avoiding me," Goten shrugged.   
  
"How?"  
  
"It's weird. When I come over, she stays in her room, or she's busy doing her homework and doesn't want to be bothered. And while at school, she's always playing with her friends, and doesn't come up to me anymore," Goten pouted.   
  
"You miss her," Marron teased.   
  
"I do," Goten tried to smile, and then he left to play with some of the guys playing dodge-ball.   
  
"What happened?" Marron walked up to the Saiyan Princess as she leaned on Pan for support coming out of the nurses' office.   
  
"I hurt my ankle," She pouted.   
  
"Did you get ice?" Marron asked.   
  
Bra nodded as she held up the ice pack in her hands.   
  
"You should sit down," Marron suggested, so Pan took Bra and made her sit down on the curb.   
  
"Hey, what's up with you and Goten? How come you're avoiding him Bra-chan?" Marron asked.  
  
"Because Niichan is getting all weird Marron," She whined, "he comes into my room so late and wakes me up just to make sure I don't like him. He did more than once now."   
  
"Do you?"   
  
"No! I told Videl, he's my best friend! That's it! I don't like him!" She exclaimed getting all worked up.   
  
"Shh, it's ok. No need to yell Bra-chan," Marron laughed, 'was I like this when I was a kid?' She thought.   
  
"What about that day when you kept spying on him huh?" Marron taunted.   
  
Bra blushed.   
  
"So you do?"   
  
"No! Well, ok, it was only that day. Shh. Don't tell! My Daddy and Niichan will get so mad," She whispered.   
  
"I won't. So you don't anymore right?"   
  
Bra nodded.   
  
"You know Bra, if Goten is your best friend, that shouldn't stop you from hanging out with him. Your dad and brother shouldn't mind, he is only your friend right?"   
  
"Uh huh," was the little girl's reply.   
  
"Ok, so no more avoiding Goten ok? There's nothing wrong with talking to him," Marron smiled and got up and left.   
  
"Goten!" Marron looked around for him, because she talked to him earlier.   
  
"What?" He ran up to her.   
  
"Come here, look," Marron pointed to Bra being crowded by a bunch of girls, sitting on the curb.   
  
"It's just B-chan," He gave Marron a weird look.   
  
"She hurt her ankle, go get her a chair," Marron gestured to the ice pack resting on her ankle.   
  
"Ok," He left and came back and went straight to Bra.   
  
"You ok?" He asked.   
  
She nodded, "It just hurts."   
  
"Thanks Uncle Goten," Pan started helping Bra up.   
  
"Aww, it took me forever to sit down, and now I have to get up," Bra whined.   
  
Goten picked her up and sat her down.  
  
"What happened?" He squatted next to her.  
  
"I tripped when we were playing tag," She replied.  
  
"You going to be ok?"   
  
She smiled and nodded.   
  
Marron shook her head and laughed, "He really did miss her. I really wonder what will happen when she gets older…" 


	6. Young

Told You So  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not so sure if it's going to stay cute. I mean, it's cute, when they're still young. I don't know how it will be when they are older though. Hopefully you'll still like it though.   
  
8 years later…  
  
Bra: 15  
  
Goten: 23  
  
"Great job up there Bra!" Pan beamed.   
  
"Thanks," Bra smiled.  
  
Bra's sophomore year in High School, she had just done the Christmas play, and all her friends and family had come together again just to watch her.  
  
"I'll see you at your house Bra-chan ok? I gotta go," Pan waved and ran to her parents.   
  
Bra nodded, "I need to find my parents still." She leaned against the heavy door heading toward the lobby. Suddenly, the door swung open and she found herself staring into the oh-so familiar black eyes.   
  
"Hi!" He greeted with so much enthusiasm. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and was around twenty-two or twenty-three. His unruly black hair complemented his skin tone etc…  
  
He seemed to be waiting for a reply, so she quickly found her voice, "Um, hi."  
  
"B-chan!" He pulled her into a hug and wouldn't let go. "Oh, I missed you so much! It's good to be home. By the way, great job up there tonight."   
  
His easy going manner helped her relax and she smiled back, "I missed you too."   
  
"You ready to go, Sis?" Trunks called from across the lobby.   
  
Bra waved back, "I'll see you later Goten!" Then she ran to meet up with her brother.   
  
"Pan-chan!" Bra grabbed her friend and ran upstairs into her room as soon as she arrived.  
  
"What happened?" She looked worried.  
  
"You didn't tell me your uncle was coming home," She replied.   
  
"Why does it matter?"   
  
"I don't know it's just weird. I talked to him at school tonight, and it was the first time in so long," Bra added.   
  
"I know. After he and Paris broke up, he took it hard. He had to leave, he couldn't stay, but I'm glad he's back, for good," Pan smiled.   
  
"You wanna know what happened?" Bra teased.   
  
"Shoot."   
  
"For so long, every guy since Middle School I had interacted with had been expecting a flirtatious game from me. I learned how to play it, but then forgot how to act normal and have a friendly conversation with someone of the opposite sex. Around Goten, I felt like a real person again, instead of being seen as some kind of sex object," Bra explained.   
  
"That's the great thing about him. He'll never be your brother," Pan laughed.   
  
"After I met up with Trunks, I felt a warm feeling come over me. I mean, I'm not thinking of having a relationship with him, he had no indication that he felt anything, but he was different from all the other guys, he always has been. I hope I'm gonna get to him again since he's back to the old Goten. He always said that he's going to be my friend forever anyway," Bra sighed and fell back onto her bed.  
  
Pan threw a pillow at her best friend, "Someone's gonna be sixteen tomorrow! Sweet sixteen! I mean it; great things are going to happen to you this year, I can feel it!"   
  
"Oh please Pan! Don't tell me you're a fortune teller now are you?" Bra threw a pillow back, "anyways, my mom is having this party for me tonight since we'll be out of town tomorrow for my birthday, just the four of us."   
  
"I'm telling you, you won't even know how many things will change your life in your sixteenth year," Pan smirked.   
  
"Bra! Pan! Get your butts' down here unless you don't want to eat!" yelled Bulma.   
  
"We'll see," Bra smiled, "Race ya!" then she took off running downstairs.   
  
"I'm so glad you're back home Goten," Chi Chi smothered him with hugs and kisses every five minutes.   
  
"Me too," He grinned.   
  
"It's good you finally found closure over Paris. Don't worry, you'll find the girl for you, I'm sure of that," Gohan advised and smiled at Videl.   
  
Goten looked around and saw Pan and Bra laughing their heads off, while eating on the counter. Such a young girl, yet she intrigued him, ever since she was even younger. He remembered everything that happened while they were both still little.  
  
"Dude, what's the matter with you?" Trunks asked softly and his best friend stared into nothing.   
  
"I know, you seem a bit out of it," remarked Marron.   
  
"I don't know. I got so used to girls back where I was, who brought me down so quickly and took forever to build me back up. But B-chan always knew how to reach me. She has really grown up," He replied.   
  
"Yeah she has, but don't forget she still is my favorite sister," Trunks teased sternly.  
  
"And you remember how Trunks was before, he hasn't changed," laughed Marron.   
  
"Aww, come on Trunks. I thought you know me better than that," Goten laughed. But truthfully inside, he felt indifferent. She fascinated him, even more now that she is older. But she still was so young.  
  
'Stop it Goten,' He mentally yelled at himself, 'She was in Middle School when you started college! You are a friend and a brother, but under no circumstance will you be anything more than that. You are twenty-three. She is barely sixteen. Enough said!'   
  
Marron watched his face go from a smile to a look of confusion and torment, and back to his carefree grin. 'I knew this was going to happen,' she smirked. 


	7. Seven Years

Told You So  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT.   
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for your reviews. I'm trying to finish this by Sunday, since that's my friend's graduation, the one who this story is dedicated to, and she requested it be done by then. If not, I'm going to try to finish it before I leave for Arizona which is in two weeks. Hope you like it!  
  
"Hey, are you ok Goten?" Bulma asked he slumped into the kitchen chair.   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"He saw Paris," Trunks answered his mother.   
  
"Hey, let's watch a movie! We'll watch comedy," suggested Marron.   
  
"Did I hear you guys say movie?" Bra walked in.   
  
"Yup, wanna watch with us?" Marron invited.   
  
"Sure," Bra followed them into the living room as they picked a movie and all sat around the TV.   
  
"Dude, I thought you were over her?" Trunks whispered, but Bra still heard anyway.   
  
"I am. It's just I'm done with college and everything already and still there's no one. I'm just tired of waiting," Goten sighed.   
  
"Don't worry about it. It'll happen, and it'll be worth it," Trunks turned off the lights in the room.   
  
During the movie Goten looked around and saw Trunks watching the movie intently, Marron was stuffing her mouth with popcorn, while Bra had fallen asleep on Marron's shoulder. He smiled. She always looked cute when she was sleeping. Then he felt a voice inside him say, "Goten, this is her."   
  
Goten shook his head abruptly to forget the voice.   
  
"You ok?" Trunks looked at him weird.   
  
Goten just nodded, and thought, "This is absurd! Something is trying to poison my mind toward this little sixteen year old!"   
  
"Are you sure?" Marron asked.   
  
"Goten, your mom wants you home now," Bulma called out from the kitchen.   
  
Trunks laughed.   
  
"Hey! I'm the only son she has left, and since I was gone, she never wants to lose me again," He explained defensively.   
  
"Sure," Trunks teased, "run you little mama's boy."   
  
"Trunks!" Bulma appeared in the doorway with her arms crossed.   
  
"Who's the mama's boy now?" Goten chuckled, "I'll see you guys later."   
  
"Goten?"   
  
"Yes?" He replied and looked over to a hesitating Bulma.   
  
"I feel like I need to tell you something," She bit her lip and looked to the floor.   
  
"You ok Bulma? This isn't like you at all," He put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
She walked over to the door and he followed.   
  
"Now don't think I'm going crazy, but I think you should know that whatever happened tonight, it was supposed to," She smiled.   
  
"Ok," Goten looked a bit confused.  
  
"Does that make any sense?" She asked.   
  
"Um…not really," Goten stuttered.   
  
"You'll realize soon enough. Take care," She waved as he flew off.   
  
A couple of weeks later…  
  
Everyone had come to Chi Chi's house for a picnic, just like old times.   
  
Goten was fighting daily to keep this thoughts of Bra to stay brotherly, no one knew of his struggle, not even Trunks.   
  
Most of them were downstairs, while Goten, who had woken up late, was still getting ready.   
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
"Come in," Goten hollered.   
  
"Hey," Marron walked in and sat on his bed.   
  
"So…what do you think of Bra-chan now?"   
  
"I think she's…um…nice."   
  
Marron laughed and smiled.   
  
"What?" Goten squawked.   
  
She just smiled even bigger and laughed some more.   
  
"What is your problem?" He yelled.   
  
"I think you like her," Marron teased.   
  
Goten's jaw dropped, "I thought you were over this Marron. She's a little girl!"   
  
Marron smirked, "Do you think I'm stupid? I can tell when you like a girl. You are so obvious!"   
  
Goten pointed his finger right at Marron and shouted, "That is ridiculous! "   
  
"Ooh! Ok, so what about you telling her that you're going to tutor her in algebra, huh? What was that but a romantic proposition?"   
  
"Give me a break!" Goten bellowed, "She's a little girl! Seven years younger than me! I'm not a fool!"   
  
They stared each other down for a couple of minute, until Marron broke the silence with, "I think you're going to marry her."   
  
"You are so clueless!" Goten stormed out of his own room.   
  
"Hey, Goten you wanna spar?" Trunks asked as he saw his best friend walk in.   
  
"Ok, but just to let you know, I haven't trained in so long," He admitted.   
  
"If my dad ever found out, he'll get so mad," Bra laughed.   
  
"You should spar with Bra too, Vegeta's been training her for a while now," Marron implied as she came after him.   
  
"She knows a lot now, more head knowledge though," Pan added.   
  
"Sure," He grinned, and walked outside.   
  
"Spar with my sister first, I want to see how easy it is for you to beat her," Trunks sat down.   
  
"Hey!" Bra made a face.   
  
Goten just laughed.   
  
So the two went at it, and then all of a sudden Bra flew back and landed on her butt.   
  
"I'm sorry!" He flew down to her.   
  
Bra shook her head and knocked him down, "Never apologize during a fight Goten," she smirked and walked away.  
  
"Good enough! I want some action now!" Trunks got up and assumed position.   
  
This is where Goten observed her. She was a good fighter. She prepared him for his spar with Trunks, who had clearly missed their spars, since he was at the moment throwing kicks and punches his way.   
  
Bra, Pan, and Marron were on the sidelines having a conversation of their own, casually looking over to the spar every now and then.   
  
"What's the matter with you Goten? You're distracted," Trunks complained.   
  
"I'm sorry. I told you, I lost my focus" Goten apologized.   
  
"Tomorrow, you are coming over and we're training in the gravity room, you're lucky my dad wasn't here to see this," Trunks disappointedly walked inside.   
  
Goten walked over to the girls and started talking to them.  
  
"Uncle Goten, I'm sorry, but you suck," Pan laughed.   
  
"I agree," Marron shook her head.   
  
"It's ok Niichan Goten, you'll get better again. All you need is practice," She smiled.   
  
"Thanks B-chan. Hey, you did great earlier, though I'm sorry about you landing on your butt and everything," He shrugged.   
  
Bra rolled her eyes, "Please? I told you don't have to apologize, or else I might become my dad and call you a low-class," She laughed.  
  
Goten enjoyed being her presence. She always made everything memorable. Everything they did together ended with laughter. Sometimes when they laughed, they would catch each other's gaze for a brief moment. Goten hated these times, because they would cause him to wonder why she was seven years younger than him. 


	8. Friendship

Told You So  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the other seven chapters  
  
Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter. Two chapters in one day. Good progress. I'm lucky today is a half-day.   
  
"You want to go out for ice cream, Imotochan?" Trunks asked as he saw his sister watching TV.   
  
"Of course!" She jumped up and ran to his car.   
  
"So, I'm just curious, what kind of man do you want to marry?" He asked.   
  
Bra eyes' widened, "Um…I think more than anything, someone who treats me like a Princess and sincere about the whole thing. Most of the time, I like that attention with us being famous and everything, but the fact that every guy wants me, I hate it," Bra sighed.   
  
"Do you think you'll marry someone you already know… like Goten?" Trunks kicked himself, why was he asking all of this, he didn't approve of it back then, so what made it ok now?   
  
"Are you kidding? Goten…well, I mean…he's just way too old for me! Besides, he's like an older brother to me. I'm thankful for him, because I'm free to be his friend, with no pressure or expectation that anything more would ever happen. " She replied, but her mind wandered.   
  
'I'm not going to marry Goten, but he's the kind of man I would someday marry when the time is right.'  
  
"Hey!" Someone stood right in front of car, and Trunks slammed on the brakes.   
  
"Oww! Darn it Trunks!" Bra shouted as she rubbed the back of her head.   
  
"Sorry, some stupid guy stood right there not caring that we were going to hit him," Trunks was doing the same.   
  
Bra laughed.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"That some stupid guy turned out to be your best friend," Bra smiled.   
  
Goten continued to stand there, with his hand behind his head and that carefree grin on his face.   
  
"You idiot! We almost had an accident!" Trunks yelled through his window.   
  
"Sorry," He climbed in, "where you guys going?"   
  
"For some ice cream," Trunks replied.   
  
Bra's heart beat excitedly at the sight of him. She enjoyed being around him. He was always full of energy and enthusiasm. 'I'm so lucky to have this kind of older brother friendship like this one!' She thought.   
  
Goten continued chatting with them, until a thought passed through Bra's head, 'The girl who marries Son Goten will be in for the adventure of her life!'  
  
"So…what are you thinking about?" Goten looked at her curiously.   
  
A soft smile and unexpectedly crept over her face as she thought about their friendship.   
  
Bra shook her head, embarrassed, "I'm just daydreaming, I guess."   
  
Goten didn't press her any further. Goten was always careful not make sure that Bra never got the "wrong idea" about his feelings for her.   
  
Ring. Ring.   
  
"Hello?" Bra picked up her cell phone, "Oh hi Mom…oh really? That's great! Ok, sure!"   
  
"What's up?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Uncle Yamcha's getting married. He asked Mom to get wedding music songs so he could pick a song to sing to his bride to be," Bra laughed.  
  
"Yamcha? Singing? Oh wow, I feel sorry for the bride," Goten joined in laughing.   
  
"She asked us to pick up some music for him, since she's busy right now," Bra finished.   
  
"Ok, there's a wedding store by the Ice Cream shop, I'll go order the ice cream while you two try to find what we're looking for," Trunks suggested.   
  
"Ok," Bra agreed.   
  
"Can I help you?" A young man in uniform walked up to them.   
  
"Yeah, I think you can. We're looking for wedding songs to choose from," Bra replied.   
  
"The music section is upstairs," so as he led them up the winding staircase, he decided to make small talk, "so I take it you two are getting married? Congratulations!"   
  
"Uh, no, actually…" Goten stammered awkwardly as Bra's face began to flush, "It's, uh, it's not for our wedding."   
  
"Oh really? So when are you two getting married?" He furrowed his eyes in confusion.   
  
Goten cleared his throat nervously and was careful to not look at Bra, who stared at her feet the whole way up.   
  
"Um…no, I mean…we're not…" Goten tried to explain as the worker jogged up the stairs.   
  
"Oh I see! You're not engaged yet!"   
  
'Oh Dende!' Bra felt like she needed to help, "No, we're just…"  
  
He interrupted before she could say friends, "Well, here's the wedding section. We've got all the traditional wedding songs here, along on this wall. And over there you'll find a lot of other wedding material. We have invitations, guest books, unity candles, and all the good stuff! So whenever you two set the date, make sure to check our great selection!"   
  
"Sure…uh…thanks," Goten responded weakly as the young man sent a teasing wink their way and hurried away.   
  
"Um…let's just get these and go," Bra grabbed a bunch of cds and ran downstairs.   
  
An hour later after Goten had left; Bra's face was still burning.   
  
A few days later…  
  
"What are you possibly doing that will not let you come with us?" Chi Chi questioned as she gestured for Goten to grab the first bag of mulch.   
  
Chi Chi loved flowers, so she loved to garden. Occasionally, she would have one of her sons help her just for the opportunity to have mother-son talks.   
  
"Goten, I think it would be really good for you to get away."   
  
"Mom, I don't want to be the only guy going there just to meet Yamcha's fiancé," He muttered.   
  
"Son Goten, since when did you start feeling uncomfortable around women?" She stated.   
  
"I just think, that if you get three women together, adding a guy into the mix spoils the girl talk," He replied tossing brown chunks into the flowerbed.   
  
"Goten, I don't think any of us are too worried about missing out on 'girl talk!'" She smirked, "unless this has anything to do with Bra being one of the three women?"  
  
"Well, I think it complicates it," He retorted reaching for the second bag of mulch.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, I don't think it looks too good for me to be going with you if that means I'm going to be spending all of my time there with a sixteen year old. When we're here at least, it's not all the time," He opened the bag.   
  
"Are you concerned about what others think?" probed Dr. Mom.   
  
"Not really, I just don't think it's appropriate," He answered.   
  
"Appropriate for whom?" She pursued.   
  
"For me," He confessed.   
  
Doctor Mom moved in closer to diagnose her child's problem, "Do you like her?"   
  
"No way!" He exclaimed. "She's just a little girl!  
  
"You and Bra have been spending a lot of time together." Her eyes danced with intrigue. "Are you telling me that your relationship is purely platonic?"   
  
"Purely what?" Goten made a face.   
  
"Platonic. Are you only friends?"   
  
"We are as plutorific as you can get!" He bellowed, "I don't know why everyone thinks there should be something between us!"   
  
"Goten, as your mother, I think I know you quite well. I don't want you to get defensive, but I believe that you and Bra have a special relationship."   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"I can tell you really care about her," She offered.   
  
"I do, just not like everything thinks I do," Goten clarified.   
  
"Well, I'm proud of how you handled your relationship with her so far since you came back. I just wouldn't be surprised if you changed your mind about liking Bra in a way that goes beyond, as you would say, plutorific."   
  
"I can't believe her Gohan! Mom was always right, about everything," Goten complained into the phone.   
  
"I know. She was right about Paris, she knew it wouldn't last, and she didn't even want you going out with her in the first place," Gohan added.   
  
"But this is way too far!" Goten shouted. Even if he pretended to be confused about the whole thing, he knew what she saying, but he wasn't ready to hear it.   
  
She was right. He cared about the young girl with sapphire eyes. In fact, over the past months, he caught himself thinking about her more than what he felt was right and honorable. And here was his very own mom encouraging him to look at her more than just a friend. He was battling everyday with this, and here was his mom offering her advice and wisdom.   
  
"I'm just stunned that Mom could actually be cable of being….wrong." Goten admitted.   
  
Gohan just laughed, "I have to go Goten. Don't worry about it. She's only looking out for your best interests. I'll talk to you later."   
  
"I'm so glad you could make it!" Hitomi smiled, "I decided to take you out since Yamcha couldn't be with us tonight."   
  
An hour later, you could hear Bra complaining, "I am sooo full!"   
  
"I think I ate ten pounds of chicken," Hitomi groaned.   
  
"I ate more," Chi Chi rubbed her tummy.   
  
"That's why they call it an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Goten exclaimed enthusiastically.   
  
"It's a good thing, he's the only one we brought with us, I don't think that place could handle any more Saiyans," Bulma laughed.   
  
"I just wish I could meet everyone, it's a shame everyone else was busy that they couldn't make it," Hitomi sighed.   
  
"Me too," Bulma agreed.   
  
"So…any lucky lady in your life Goten?" She asked as they were seated in the car.   
  
"No, I don't seem to have any friends in that category," He admitted.   
  
'No friends? What does he consider me? Just an acquaintance? After all the time we've spent together?' Bra's mind reeled.   
  
Bra had to fight back the tears back to the hotel. She felt sick that she realized that she had been wrong about her friendship with Goten. While she considered him a close friend, he only looked at her as little girl, someone he could never really relate to on a deep level.   
  
Bra sighed in misery. She had let this friendship mean so much to her. Her heart ached of losing him, but the pain few even stronger when she realized that he wouldn't feel the same about losing her.   
  
'I can't believe how stupid I've been!'   
  
Suddenly she felt Goten's eyes on her. She tried to look back as if nothing was wrong. He was silent, watching her. She couldn't meet his gaze.   
  
"Give me a chance to explain B-chan," He whispered. "Before you go to your room, can we talk?"   
  
Her heart pounded as his voice was tender, so caring. He was genuinely affected by her pain. He was devastated that he had hurt her.   
  
Bra nodded without looking at him.   
  
Both mothers shared a room, and walked in not noticing both kids staying outside.   
  
Goten sat down against the wall and Bra did the same.   
  
"B-chan, I think I said something that hurt you tonight. I'm sorry. I don't know if I ever told you how much our friendship means to me," He started.   
  
"What does it mean to you?" She asked.   
  
"B-chan, you're one of the few people who really know me. I don't think you know how encouraging you have been to me since I came back home."  
  
Bra turned to face him with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Why did you say what you said to Hitomi then?"   
  
Goten knew at the moment what hurt her.   
  
"B-chan, please believe me that what I said to her in no way reflected our friendship, any more than it would upon the friendships I have with my family," He replied in full honesty.   
  
Her eyes that she understood and smiled.   
  
They sat in silence for a while.   
  
Goten peeked sideways to see her in the corner of his eyes. A soft ache stirred in his heart. Suddenly, he longed to reach out to her, to pull her close, to softly whisper to her just how much she meant to him. He closed his eyes against the temptation.   
  
He would not let this friendship become more than it was meant to be. She was just a little girl.   
  
] 


	9. Changes

Told You So By: Mhealeayah Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT  
  
Author's Note: Hitomi is an OC that my friend helped me come with by the way.  
  
"So this is what you used to do when I was little right Niichan Goten?" Bra asked as she was filling up red Dixie cups full of Kool-aid.  
  
"Yeah, unlike you, these kids are orphans. Great isn't it?" He grinned and ran back out to the group of kids waiting for him.  
  
Bra's heart began to stir with a confusing little ache. This was the kind of man she wanted to spend her life with. He was talented in so many ways, yet he was still humble to show love to others who could never repay him. She began to gaze at him fully, 'If only...'  
  
An icy-cold splash of Kool-Aid spilled onto her hand and she snapped out of her daydream, determined to push out all thoughts of a future with Goten far, far away. Goten is a wonderful friend and brother, that's good enough.

"Hey B-chan?" Goten whispered quietly and looked into the rear view mirror if everyone else was asleep. Both families had gone a family trip together, and they were the only two left awake.  
  
"I don't know how to say this...but I'm...I'm concerned about our friendship," Goten inwardly groaned. He felt a strange sensation. He could feel Bra put up a protective wall around herself, and he already knew he had hurt her.  
  
"I care about you deeply, and this is why I am concerned," He nervously thumped his thumb against the steering wheel.  
  
Bra turned her body to face the window as she stared into the darkness.  
  
"Let me explain what I mean," Goten softly pleaded.  
  
"I tried to treat and honor you like a sister. I want you to discover the best for your life. I also feel as an older brother in that which I need to protect you. And with us spending so much time together, it wouldn't be so great for you, because of your reputation. I just want to take a step back from our friendship and see what it really means to us and what we should do about it. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I care about you too much to not bring this up," He finished.

Silence.

Bra finally turned around and smiled, "Thank you."  
  
All of a sudden, a change occurred and Goten felt a penetrating sensation he had never felt before. It weakened him. "I really do care about you." And with that a dam broke within his heart and he cried.  
  
Bra was so unsure of what to do; she just sat there and watched him.  
  
After that moment was over however, Bra acted as if nothing had ever happened, and Goten appreciated it. She was a young girl, but this young girl knew him like precious few did.  
  
"I think I need to talk to your dad," Goten heralded. His heart skipped a beat after he had heard himself say that. Usually, if a guy would say something like that, he would be asking for the girl's hand in marriage. And that was not the intention of his words.  
  
The weird thing was Bra's reply, "I think you should, too."  
  
Both of them turned bright shades of red, and were silent the rest of the way home.

Bra pushed back the curtains as she saw Goten land in her front yard. "Mom, Goten's here! I'm going to be in the gravity room if you need me."  
  
She jerked open the front door and found herself staring into the black eyes and irresistible smile she had come to know so well. After a few days of not seeing each other, she had missed him.  
  
"Hey!" He greeted in his typical enthusiastic way.  
  
They walked to the gravity room in an uncomfortable silence. The strange thing was their friendship was never strained of awkward, but after the talk in the van a week ago, things were going to change.  
  
Nothing was said about their friendship. But Bra knew something was definitely on his mind, and she knew it involved her.  
  
'Maybe he decided that our friendship was wrong and that we shouldn't spend any more time together," She thought as she tried to hide her inner turmoil.  
  
Training together progressed as usual. He became his usual self again, everything seemed back to normal, until an hour later, they found themselves sitting side by side in the wedding chapel as the bride and groom rehearsed their vows for the ceremony. (AN: Yamcha and Hitomi)  
  
Goten was called away to run a quick errand for his mom, so he left Bra with her thoughts. She was busy worrying about what Goten's decision was about their friendship.  
  
Suddenly, she felt his presence and looked up and was standing waiting for her to notice him, "hi," She smiled nervously.  
  
"Listen, B-chan, you want to get some take-out before I take you home?" He asked offering his hand to help her up.  
  
"Sure," She replied.  
  
Twenty minutes later, both of them were sitting on boulders overlooking the view below.  
  
"So...B-chan, what do think happened in your life because of our friendship over the past few months since I came back?" Goten asked.  
  
Bra's heart began to flutter. This was the first time anything about their friendship had been mentioned since the car ride a few weeks ago. She wasn't sure of what to say. Her eyes wandered to the valley below to try to think of the right words to say. "This friendship has meant so much to me. You've really helped me so much. You've been a wonderful older brother in my life, and I consider you one of my closest friends."  
  
Bra felt her face flush, but Goten didn't seem to notice, he just nodded.  
  
"I know what you mean," He agreed. "It sometimes amazes me that one of my best friends could be a sixteen year old girl. But B-chan, you know me in a way that very few people do. And you understand me in the same way.  
  
Bra looked at him silently, her heart a little lighter after hearing that their friendship was valuable to him as well.  
  
"I'm still not sure on what to do yet, but no matter what happens, I just want you to know..." Goten hesitated, "I just want you to know that you are very special to me, you have always been, and...nothing is ever going to change that."  
  
The 'goodbye' speech she had been waiting for never came. A weight was lifted of her chest, and her heart felt free. No questions were answered, no problems were solved, and no conclusion was reached. But she was special to Goten, and nothing was going to change that. For now, that was all she needed to know."Vegeta, the real reason why I asked you to come here because I wanted to talk to you about my friendship with Bra," Goten started.  
  
"Boy, Saiyans don't talk, they fight. I'm not here to listen to you, I'm here for a spar like you said," Vegeta growled.  
  
"Ok fine," Goten sighed and positioned himself.  
  
"I'm just concerned that my relationship with Bra isn't good for her reputation," Goten stated as the assault of punches and kicks came in his way.  
  
"What is good and what is not good for her reputation does not concern me. Why should it concern you? If you are worried about those 'tabloids' that the humans make such a big deal about, you are a fool. She is a big girl, and she can stand on her two feet, just like any Saiyan can," Vegeta declared.  
  
"Then I am a fool," Goten added as he realized it.  
  
"I agree," Vegeta smirked, "besides I know that you have good intentions with this friendship."  
  
Goten gulped, "Umm...how?"  
  
"Because you are like your father, and you are not capable of acting that way," He replied.  
  
Goten was stunned. Vegeta never talked this way, much less to someone like him, 'the spawn of Kakkarot.'  
  
A couple of hours later, as they were cleaned up, Goten thought Vegeta couldn't shock him any more. "Boy, come here!"  
  
"Yes Vegeta?"  
  
"You are quite better than what Trunks and Bra had told me about their first spar with you," He commented.  
  
Goten's eyes bulged out. Did Vegeta just give him a complement?  
  
"I give you my blessing to pursue a relationship with my daughter. I know you are capable of taking care of her in my place, you are better than all the others here on earth. After all, you are a Saiyan. And about what these earthling think about age difference, we're Saiyans. We do not age as fast as humans do, to us, age doesn't and shouldn't matter." Vegeta smirked again.  
  
Goten's jaw dropped, "Vegeta, I thought you knew that I'm not interested in Bra in that way."  
  
"I know," He answered, "I just felt like you needed to know that."  
  
'This is crazy!' Goten thought as he flew off."What in the world is taking him so long? What are they doing?" Bra paced the kitchen floor.  
  
"Bra, honey, calm down. Your father said that Goten just asked him to come over to spar, why are you worrying?" Bulma shook her head as she prepared lunch.  
  
"I just can't stand not knowing what they are talking about! Goten decided to back off a little, and we haven't talked for two days, and now he's been with dad for a whole four hours!" Bra sat down and slumped in her seat.  
  
"Well...what do you think they are talking about?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I have no idea!"  
  
"So Goten's getting together with your dad is not because he wants to move beyond friendship with you?" Bulma teased.  
  
"That's not possible!" Bra shouted.  
  
"And why is that?" She stopped what she was doing and stared at her daughter with interest.  
  
"Because he's seven years older than me, he probably wants someone older, someone closer to his age, that he can actually relate with," Bra sighed.  
  
"Bra, listen, for as far I know, you two know each other very well, and I believe that he can relate with you too, better than he could with anyone else," Bulma stated.  
  
"You really think so Mom?" Bra looked at her mother with eyes full of hope.  
  
"I know so, Sweetheart," She gave her daughter an assuring smile.  
  
"So...what happened at the Sons' house?" Bra asked a bit too eagerly.  
  
"You should talk to the boy about that," He replied gruffly, "Woman, where is my food?"  
  
"Don't worry, Goten won't leave you hanging much longer. He's one of your closest friends. He won't just disappear out of your life," Bulma comforted.  
  
"Don't encourage the girl, Woman!" Vegeta grunted.  
  
Bulma made a face and stuck in tongue out at him.  
  
He just pretended he didn't notice, and Bra left the room, her heart full of anticipation.Things were starting look good for the both of them. They went back to their old ways, and spent time together as they did before.  
  
Goten had yet to mention his decision on what to do with their friendship. Even though Bra had no idea on how he felt about it, her feelings of attraction and affection towards him was growing at an alarming rate. Other than her conversation with her mom a week few earlier, she had told no one of her feelings or even written about it in her journal because she was sure he did not feel the same way.  
  
At night, sometimes she'd drift off to sleep imagining what it would be like spending the rest of her life with a man named Son Goten with a contented smile on her face.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Goten asked breaking her train of thought.  
  
"Oh nothing much," She smiled.  
  
"B-chan," He started softly with a bit of hesitation, "there's so much I want to say...but I, I can't," his torment written all over his face.  
  
"I understand," She told him, but inside wondering if she actually did.  
  
She glanced up and caught his gaze. Their eyes meeting for one moment of silent understanding. Things were changing, that was certain. They just didn't know how dramatic it would get. 


	10. Feelings

Told You So   
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT  
  
Goten noticed his windowsill was dusty as he watched the young girl climb into her car and drive away. He found himself constantly hoping that there were a girl just like her out there for him. 'Why does she have to be so young?' He silently ached.   
  
"I need someone to talk to," He sighed, picked up his cell phone and dialed Trunks' cell.   
  
"Dude, I'm in a meeting right now," He whispered.   
  
"Oops, sorry, I'll try Marron," He chuckled, embarrassed.   
  
"Marron!" He shouted into the phone.   
  
"Gosh Goten! I didn't hear you," She stated sarcastically.   
  
"I need someone to talk to," He admitted.   
  
"How come you can't call Bra?" She teased.   
  
"Because it's about her," He answered.   
  
"What's up?"   
  
Goten told everything that happened and everything he has been feeling. The next hour passed by so fast. It was painfully clumsy and gawky, but it was exactly what he needed to settle his mind and heart. He let out everything he's been holding in for months.   
  
"She's too young!" He sighed.   
  
"Why do you say that?" She bantered.   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" He questioned.   
  
"Why is age such a sensitive issue? Even Vegeta let you know that age shouldn't matter, both of you are Saiyans. I grow older, faster. You don't," She stated.   
  
"I feel like I can't accept that someone more is going to happen between us," He stammered.   
  
"You mean, you wouldn't want something more?" She probed.   
  
"No, it's just, for some reason I can't accept it," He squirmed, "she's just too young!"   
  
"Do you really wish she were older?"   
  
Goten started thinking about it. Would her being older solve everything? Now Goten was confused.   
  
"Think about it Goten," She added full of excitement, "If you and her were meant to be together, what a privilege for you to have the opportunity to watch her grow up."  
  
"Um…Vegeta?" Goten awkwardly asked.   
  
"What is it boy?" He growled.   
  
"Thanks again for coming," He chuckled nervously.   
  
Vegeta just grunted, "Just fight boy."   
  
A couple of minutes "Ok. what is it you want to talk about now?" Vegeta was not one to beat around the bush.   
  
"I…I think that someday, um…Bra is going to be my wife," He stated. Goten did it. He did the impossible.   
  
"You know what you have to do right?" Vegeta crossed his arms.   
  
Goten nodded, "That's why we're here right?"  
  
After they had finished, Goten called his brother to come over.   
  
"Why am I here?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Since dad isn't here, you're the closest thing I have to father right now, since Vegeta doesn't count," Goten replied. So he took the time to fill in his brother about everything that had been going on.   
  
"Well…what have you got to say?" He asked his brother, nervous of the outcome.   
  
"I don't really understand why this is happening, because this is the most bizarre relationship I've ever seen, actually never mind, it isn't, but it is quite different from most couples I've seen. Does she know how you feel?" Gohan asked.   
  
"No, I wanted to get some advice about it first, because this is really different than any normal relationship here on earth," Goten replied.   
  
"I think she is ready to hear it, "Vegeta added, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I give you my blessing to win my daughter's heart." "How about here?" Goten asked motioning to flat spot on top of the little hill they had approached.   
  
Bra didn't answer, she just sat down. Inwardly, she was trembling, unsure of what was about to happen.   
  
"I have something important to tell you," He told her on the phone that morning, "Can we meet later and take a walk or something?"   
  
Her heart hammered in her chest.   
  
'Was he finally going to tell me that the friendship was over? Does he know how I feel about him?' She thought, 'Maybe that's why he wants to end this friendship. He knows me too well, he probably already knows. He wants to put a stop to it before it breaks my heart!'   
  
Bra sat across from him, bracing herself for the inevitable.   
  
"Lately, I've been struggling with this whole thing because…well, because I'd never met a girl that I could imagine spending the rest of my life with until…, uh, until you," Goten looked down, careful not to meet Bra's gaze.   
  
She was speechless. After weeks of convincing herself that this was impossible, it wa.  
  
"You see, even though you were my best friend and I was really attracted to you…I wanted to protect you from what others would say," He confessed.   
  
Bra was still shocked.   
  
"That's why I haven't been able to tell you about moving beyond a friendship with you. I really feel that someday we'll be together, not right away, but I know that one day I will be your husband."   
  
Bra couldn't speak, her voice was caught in her thought, and she just watched him spill out his heart to her.   
  
"The only reason why I feel comfortable talking to you about this is because I talked this over with your parents, and they thought that you'd be ready to hear this, because they believe that you feel the same way towards me."   
  
'They sold me out!' Bra mentally yelled, 'Goten looks at me more than a friend! He believes that we'll get married some day!" A thrill went through her body. She began to feel utter relief and happiness.   
  
"B-chan?" He questioned hesitantly, "Do you…I mean, do you feel the same way?" His eyes pleading with her to speak.   
  
Bra was struck with numbness, but she finally found her voice. She smiled, "Yes." 


	11. Wait

Told You So  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for not finishing this in time. I have exactly four days to finish this. It's a good thing I have no more school. Yay!   
  
"Gohan, will you please tell Pan to hurry up and get cleaned up already? The Briefs' are going to be here any minute!" Chi Chi yelled.   
  
"Wait, Gohan, could you help me open this?" Videl was trying so hard to open a jar of pickles.   
  
"Has anyone seen my black Capsule Corp T-shirt?" Pan was fumbling through the folded clothes on the floor.   
  
"Hey, that's my shirt!" Goten yelled coming from his room.  
  
Bra couldn't help but laugh, this was typical to have the entire Sons' together in one house again.   
  
"Hello? We're here!" Bulma's voice rang out from the front door.   
  
"Come on in!" Chi Chi shouted.   
  
Goten was now next to Bra, he whispered, "You ready for tonight B-chan?"   
  
'I can't believe he just told me how he felt just yesterday. I feel like I've been feeling like this for weeks,' she thought, and then she spoke, "I think I'm ready."   
  
So once everyone was seated at the table, Gohan gave Goten the opportunity to speak.   
  
"Oh, I'm so excited! More grandchildren!" Chi Chi squealed.   
  
Goten and Bra turned a bright shade of red.   
  
"Um…actually, me and Bra have been thinking that now we want to move beyond friendship," He started.   
  
Everyone was silent, letting him continue.  
  
"I wasn't even thinking about a relationship with her when I came back, I mean she's seven years younger than me, but things just started to point to it. Remember Bulma that one night at your house? When you told me that whatever happened that night was supposed to. I didn't understand you at first, you said I wouldn't, but now I do."   
  
Bulma nodded as the memory returned.   
  
"That night I had been struggling about being alone and after seeing Paris it didn't help. But Trunks and Marron kept encouraging me that the right girl will come along, and when I caught a glimpse of Bra sleeping on Marron's shoulder, I felt this voice tell me, 'Goten, this is her.' I didn't think it was anything at the moment, I thought it was some kind of evil force trying to make me think bad wrongly about a girl I was supposed to look at like a sister," He stated.   
  
"I saw the way you were looking at her and the confusion written on your face the same way Marron did, that's why I did it," Bulma added.   
  
Laughter filled the room after Bulma's remark.   
  
"I thought it was being on the rebound or whatever, but the more we spent together, the more I wanted to be with her. I would battle with this every day, but there were hundreds of these little confirmations like that over the past months, and it was like for the first time, I could clearly see that…," Goten paused dramatically, " that Bra is that girl that I've been waiting for."   
  
"So when's the wedding?" Pan blurted out.   
  
Goten gave her a warning look, "We're not engaged or anything, Panny. We just feel it's time to take the relationship to the next level."   
  
"We just wanted to let you know, because you're our family. And if you don't mind, we'd like to keep this between us, our two families. Well, because you know..." Bra didn't feel the need to finish her sentence, they all understood.   
  
A few weeks later, the two decided to go for a walk around the Capsule Corp grounds.   
  
"It may be a while before it's even time to start thinking seriously about engagement and marriage," Goten suggested, "so I think it's important for us to stay focused on the friendship aspect of our relationship, even though sometimes I just want to show to you how much I do care about you… you know I can't."   
  
Bra chewed on her lower lip because she knew what he said was right, she nodded to let him know that she understood. 


	12. Safe

Told You So  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT  
  
Keeping the secret wasn't such an easy thing to do, especially in Bra's case.   
  
"Morning Ms. Briefs? A few moments of your time please? Your Junior Prom is coming around the corner, so who's the lucky guy who gets to escort you?" A reporter asked once before school.   
  
"Um…I don't think I'll be going this year," She chuckled nervously.   
  
"The most beautiful, popular, and wealthy girl in all the city is not coming to her own Junior Prom?" The reporter's eyes bugged out  
  
"No one asked me yet," She shrugged.   
  
The Sons' and Briefs' sweat dropped, while Goten was trying his best to calm down because he knew what was going to happen.   
  
Young men had lined up in the lobby of Capsule Corporation hoping for a chance to ask her to the dance. This of course was a great view of entertainment for most people, so camera crews came to catch the scene.   
  
"No phone calls please!" A security guard who remind the impatient young men.   
  
"Is she coming?" One eagerly asked.   
  
The guard shook his head, "Her father is. If you want to take her, you're going to have to ask him."   
  
So along came Vegeta, in his usual outfit, with muscles bulging everywhere.   
  
Just the sight of him, some lost their confidence and decided to leave.   
  
Vegeta would walk up and down the lines and scan over the young men, when he saw one he didn't approve, he would say, "Leave," and with a wave of his hand, they would run out of sight.   
  
"Vegeta, you know that isn't fair!" Bulma came storming down the hallways.   
  
"What? They look like she could even break them," He scowled.   
  
Bulma sighed, "Trunks, why don't you just take over?"   
  
So as Bulma and Vegeta left the scene, the hottest bachelor walked in and started asking questions.   
  
"What are your intentions of taking out my baby sister? Where do you plan on going if I let you take her? What will you be doing? What time will she be home? Etc…" Trunks was having the time of his life scaring these boys away, while everyone was upstairs watching everything from the TV.   
  
"This could be our very own reality show folks! Who gets to date the famous Bra Briefs Vegeta? Who will be able to win her heart? And who will be able to get passed her father and brother?" The TV announcer joked.   
  
Trunks glared at him, and he left, along with his camera crew.   
  
"This is hilarious Bra-chan!" Pan exclaimed sitting on the couch pigging out on popcorn.   
  
"I know. Who knew this whole thing would be on TV?" Bra laughed.   
  
"It just goes to show Bra dear, that some people don't have lives that they have to go picking on the lives of people just like you. I don't know how Videl grew up with it," Chi Chi added.   
  
"No one dared me out," Videl laughed, "not even Gohan. I blackmailed him, and we just ended spending time together and everything started from there. They would usually bother me after I got into a fight or something."   
  
Trunks came back upstairs, "So anyone you approve?" Bra asked once she spotted him.   
  
"Not any down there, besides they got too scared," He plopped down on the couch next to Goten and started eating from his bowl of popcorn.   
  
"Don't worry, Sweetheart, most of the time they won't mess with you. They never messed with me, well, ok, sometimes they did," Bulma tried to encourage her daughter.   
  
Chi Chi laughed out loud, "I remember those times when they would catch you yelling at Yamcha, or even you attacking him. They stopped messing with you after Vegeta came along, he scared the reporters, the only times you've been mentioned since he came along, was 'the daughter of Dr. Briefs pregnant?'…'Bulma Briefs married?...'another one? This time it's a girl!'"   
  
Bra sighed, "I'm not worried about the reporters. Mom's right, they don't bug me too much. Only once in a while like this. It's my classmates I'm kinda scared about."   
  
At school, they would ask, "Bra, who are you always sneaking off and talking to on the phone?"   
  
"What do you mean sneaking off?" She would innocently mumble, "Can't a person have private conversations with friends?"  
  
"Who's this Son Goten who comes and picks you up sometimes?" One asked.   
  
"Oh, just an old family friend," She would answer.   
  
"Yeah, what are you guys making a big deal about?" Pan would stick up for her, "that's just my uncle picking us up."   
  
"How's it going?" Goten would ask in the car.   
  
"No harassments today. I'm really learning from Bra the art of creative verbal maneuvering," Pan smirked.   
  
Sometimes Bra's friend would even try setting her up, but she'd always bring up her dad, and they would back off.   
  
"I love you Daddy, you save me all the time," She kissed his cheek one day after school   
  
It wasn't a bad secret that hid deceit with its crooked ways; it was one that hid buried treasure and amazing surprises. And the surprise would be when everyone would exclaim, "I knew it! I knew it all along!" But no one even knew the depth of the blossoming love not even Bra and Goten.   
  
They were just waiting for the right time. For now the secret would remain safe. 


	13. Memories

Told You So   
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT.   
  
2 years later…  
  
There were moments when Bra would inwardly get impatient. She wanted to be with him every second of every day, but she knew it wasn't the right time. Graduation was also coming closer and closer.   
  
Spring break had come, and she was glad. Bra would be able to spend a whole week with Goten, even if it was in the comfort of their own homes.   
  
"When you drove up to the house today, I thought I was going to explode with excitement," She whispered as he sat beside her one the swing set in Capsule Corporation.   
  
"B-chan, I have so much I want to say to you. There are words that I desperately want to speak with you, but I'm afraid if I do, it'll make it harder for us. I really want to be with you. I want to be close to you. I want to hold you. I want to…kiss you," Goten turned his eyes toward the ground.   
  
Bra sighed.   
  
"When it's time B-chan, I'll come like a knight to sweep you off your feet!"   
  
The relationship was no longer a secret. They had shared, the night before about amazing details with their closest friends, which would be the other members of the Z-Gang. It was no longer a friendship. They were experiencing everything that a person in love began to feel.   
  
Flashback…  
  
"So what's the big surprise?" Marron asked.   
  
"I know!" Krillin exclaimed; he and his daughter were so alike.   
  
"Well…for almost two years now me and Bra have been together. We decided to keep a secret well because of a reason that is obvious to all of us, and since Bra is almost of age we thought you'd like to know," Goten announced.   
  
Hugs and congratulations were passed around, while Marron went on and on and on, "I knew this was going to happen! See Trunks, I was right all along!"   
  
"That's enough Marron," Pan was getting annoyed.   
  
"I know, ok you so were right. There's no need to get all big-headed about it," He agreed.  
Marron crossed her arms and frowned.   
  
"It's ok Marron," Goten gave her sideways hug, "You were right and that's all that matters."

Bra did the same and smiled, "Goten's right. See, if me and Goten didn't have you, where would be?"   
  
"I'm so happy for you two. It all started when you came to visit me, wasn't it?" Hitomi beamed.   
  
The two nodded.   
  
"We were confused during that night, after we came back home, things got settled, and I'm glad they did," Goten grinned at Bra.   
  
"Me too," She smiled back.   
  
"Wow, I can't believe Bra's in love, with my uncle of all people," Pan shook her head and laughed.   
  
"So Vegeta, how do you feel about all of this?" Krillin asked.   
  
Vegeta grunted and walked away.   
  
"He gave his blessing, don't worry," Bulma laughed.   
  
"Is there a wedding in the plans?" Hitomi asked.   
  
"Of course," Bulma answered.   
  
"Somewhere along the way," Goten smiled softly to Bra.   
  
"And grandchildren, right Chi Chi?" Krillin teased.   
  
"Exactly what I had in mind," She replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Not again," Goten turned away to hide his heated face, while Bra turned a bright shade of red and hid behind Pan.   
  
"You know Trunks, you have taken this so much better than when you were younger," Marron stated, "before you didn't like it all when I used to tease Goten, and now they're together."   
  
"You didn't like it?" Goten looked surprise.   
  
"You didn't know?" Pan laughed.   
  
"How come you know?" He looked to his mischievous niece.   
  
"Hello? Uncle Goten? I'm Bra's best friend," She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pan," Gohan warned as he saw her actions.   
  
Trunks turned to go to the kitchen, "Wait, just answer me," Goten pleaded.   
  
"That was a long time ago Goten," Trunks glared at Marron, then spoke again to his best friend, "of course I wasn't ok with it, but you guys didn't like each other anyway. It was just Marron playing matchmaker."   
  
"Did you like her Uncle Goten?" Pan asked.   
  
"I don't know. I was with Paris back then," Goten shrugged.   
  
"I remember when Marron gave me a picture of the two of us, and she said that you loved and missed me," Bra giggled.   
  
"You loved her back then?" Trunks grabbed him by the neck.   
  
"Not like that idiot! Or well, I don't know. I just knew that I really cared about her and that I'd do anything for her, maybe it was brotherly love," Goten coughed out.   
  
"Niichan stop! Or I will tell Goten what I happened on those late night talks!" Bra threatened.   
  
"You wouldn't dare?" Trunks glared.   
  
"Just watch me," She smirked.   
  
"What late night talks?" Trunks released Goten and attempted to walk away again.   
  
Bra grabbed her brother's arm and held onto him, "My dear Niichan would wake me up in the craziest hours, when I was only eight to make sure I didn't like you," She laughed back as the memories returned.   
  
"Hey, I wasn't so bad when I was sixteen," Goten pouted.   
  
"I didn't think I liked you, I mean sometimes I would and sometimes I didn't. But you know Trunks would bug me with those questions, while Marron would do the total opposite," Bra added.   
  
"Hehe," Marron chuckled nervously as Trunks glared at her again.   
  
"Where was I in all of this?!" Pan exclaimed.   
  
"You were there most of the time with her," Marron replied.  
  
"And look how far we've come," Goten declared as he looked around at their little circle.   
  
"I better be in the wedding!" Pan protested.   
  
"Of course…if there will be," She teased as she looked at Goten.   
  
"Will there be?" He teased right back.   
  
"Who knows?" Bra shrugged.   
  
"Oh please! Just stop the madness!" Pan covered her ears.   
  
"This is just too weird," Marron shook her head.   
  
"I know what you mean," Trunks sighed.   
  
===============================================================


	14. It Happened

Told You So  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball GT  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for your reviews. Um...about Bulma and Marron somehow knowing...I'll call it women's intuition. Sorry this is shorter than the others, but this is the end, or maybe not, if you want an epilogue or something just let me know. I hope the ending was to your liking. I tried.  
  
        "Hey Trunks, what's your sister doing?" Goten asked through his cell phone on his way to Capsule Corporation.  
  
        "She studying like every normal college student," Trunks replied sarcastically.  
  
        "Is she in her room?"  
  
        "She should be," Trunks looked at the time, "what are you up to Goten?"  
  
        "Something," Goten then hung up.  
  
        Goten flew up to Bra's window. He found her deep into study on her desk, and her back was towards him.  
  
        She felt his presence near, but she didn't know he was right outside her window, but as he knocked on the window, she knew exactly who was there.  
  
        "What are you doing Goten-kun?" she smiled.  
  
        "Meet me in the gardens," He then put his two fingers by his head and disappeared.  
  
        Bra sighed and swung her door open.  
  
        "Where do you think you're going?" Trunks stood in her way.  
  
        "Trunks, I'm going to meet Goten outside," She tried to push him aside.  
  
        He remained unmovable.  
  
        "Come on Niichan, just let me go please?" She pleaded.  
  
        "Fine," He stepped aside as she ran past him, "but I will find out what's going on."  
  
        Trunks pulled out his cell and called Goten, "What is going on?"  
  
        "Trunks! Do me a favor and leave me alone for the next few hours!" He replied the fastest he could and hung up.  
  
        "Goten?" Bra walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder since his back was facing her.  
  
        In less than a second, he picked her up, one arm under her neck and one under her legs. Soon they were flying in the air with Goten still holding her.  
  
        "What are you doing?" She laughed, loving every minute of this.  
  
        "I told you I would sweep you off your feet," He grinned.  
  
        She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled toward his chest, "Oh Goten!"  
  
        Once they had reached their destination, he put her down and went down on one knee and slipped an engagement ring on her finger. "I love you B- chan. Will you marry me?"  
  
        "Yes! A thousand times yes!" Tears started to make their way down her cheeks; she threw her arms around him, and felt the feeling of being his arms.  
  
        Goten drew her closer and held on, he never wanted to let go. He then sat down with Bra still in his arms, and they watched the sunset together, "I love you," Goten enjoyed the freedom of them showing their love to each other now.  
  
        "I love you too," She looked up at him with a contented on her face.  
  
       He bent his face toward her and lifted her face with his finger, and soon their lips met for their first kiss.  
  
       "Aww," Marron gushed.  
  
       "Shh," Pan's eyes scolded and covered Marron's mouth with her hands.  
  
       "I knew I shouldn't have taken you two," Trunks whispered.  
  
       "We should leave them alone," Pan commented.  
  
        "But we just got here?!" Marron frowned.  
  
        "And we have seen enough, the only three to have witnessed their first kiss, now let's go," Trunks grabbed both girls' arms.  
  
        "I told you they'd be together!" Marron smiled.  
  
        "How many times Marron? Shh! We already know, you've said it a million times, 'I told you so!" Pan threw her hands up in exasperation and flew off after Trunks.  
  
        "Hmph! Well, I did!" Marron stated triumphantly and followed the two, leaving the two love birds to enjoy the moment.  
  
       "How many kids are we going to have Goten-kun?" Bra teased after they had broken apart.  
  
      "As many as you want," He closed the gap between them again.  
  
      "Where are we going to live?" She asked pulling away.  
  
     "Whever you want," He replied before kissing her.  
  
     "Are you ever going to stop kissing me?" She giggled.  
  
     "Whatever you want," He bent closer again to kiss her then stopped when his question registered in his mind, "that's isn't what you want right?"  
  
     "Of course not," This time she reached up and kissed him.  
  
The End 


End file.
